everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Recalling is Awkard the Next Morning
Warnings PG-13. Slightly sexual things are implied. But come on, this is a pair of teenagers who've had two hours of sleep. Also hoping I didn't butcher Bas's character. And there's weird flirting in here. Beware. Characters *Bastion Fanfarinet- Zena *Min Lexwington- Taylor The actual story Min felt her cheek pushed up against something. It smelled of cologne. And it was somewhat like leather- which she didn’t have in her room normally, being vegetarian. A weight pushed down on her head- her hair clip couldn’t possibly weigh that much. Why was she wearing her clip at this hour anyway? Reluctantly forcing her eyes open, she found herself in her dorm room. This wasn’t unusual. But the angle was…wrong. The dark curtains did little to betray the situation the room was in, but nonetheless she could tell something was up. Unlike when she was normally sleeping, Min wasn’t lying down- rather, sitting somewhat sideways and leaning into something. Someone, actually. Bas. His arm was loosely draped around her shoulder and he was snoring quietly. On her couch. Why in Ever After was he on her couch? It was normally a rule that boys do not sleep in the Girls’ dorms. Especially not on the couch. Feeling the TV remote gripped him her small hand, and the TV automatically shut off, with the light still blinking, she realised what had happened. The night had started with Bas rapping smartly on the door. *** Min bounced over to the door, and greeted him with a smile and a bubbly “Hey there Flossy~” Her so-called Flossy didn’t take the “come in your frickin’ pyjamas” hint and had arrived, fully dressed, leather jacket and all. Min surveyed his choice of clothing and her lips drew into a tight line. “I can’t imagine you sleeping in those, Bas.” “I’m not sleeping here. You said it was just to get into the mood and I really don’t mind.” “But you’re not dressed appropriately at all!! “So says the girl walking around in her t-shirt and underwear.” He raised an eyebrow. “No I’m not.” “So you’re not wearing underwear?” he smirked. “PERV!” Min smacked him upside the head “I am wearing underwear and I’m wearing shorts.” She lifted up her shirt “See!” Definitely wearing bright pink unicorn shorts. “It’s ironic you’d lift your shirt up in front of me, while I’m standing in your doorway, no less, right after you go banshee and call me a perv.” “Stupid. And that better be the fake one because I’m not letting you inside if that’s real.” “It’s fake leather, Min.” Bas sighed. “Promise?” He rolled his eyes “Promise.” And with that, Bastion was pulled inside. *** Of course, nobody had to tell them that clearing Min’s cupboards of snacks and soft drinks was a bad idea, or that watching Disney movies ‘till three in the morning was also a bad idea. They were both very intelligent people, but they seemed to forget that for a night, along will all their logic. And so, when the Bears took a day off and Min’s roomie was conveniently in the Infirmary, Min decided that was the night. A soundproofing charm was cast, popcorn was made and the TV was turned on. It didn’t turn off for quite a while after that. Min blamed Bas. He was the one complaining about life and people and just everything in general. So she arranged this movie night for him. She thought it’d make him feel better. Bas blamed Min. She didn’t have to get so worried over his problems. It wasn’t like they were best friends or anything. She was just…so…clingy. And childish. But he had to admit, it was worth it, in a way. *** “Noo…” Min curled up into a ball “Wall-E no…” Bas awkwardly patted her on the head and somehow got his fingers tangled in her unicorn hair. “Ow. Stop it.” She snapped “Can’t you see I’m having a moment? Stupid.” “Well your hair’s eating my fingers.” “My hair’s too good for your fingers.” Min pulled his hand out grumpily, wincing slightly “Now shut up and watch the movie before you don’t have any fingers.” *** “Bas…” Min poked his cheek. He had shifted so he had a good grip on her and she was afraid moving would cause them both to topple on the floor. Or the expensive glass coffee table. “Mmm?” “Flossy~ Get off! You’re heavy!” she complained. “Excuse you,” he yawned, trying to convey annoyance through his sleepiness “you’re the one sleeping on me.” “You’re head’s heavy though.” Min continued to whine. “At least it isn’t empty like yours,” he yawned “You minnow.” “Get off.” “No. Your head is soft.” “That’s mean.” “Meh.” “Screw you.” “Please don’t.” “WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WASN’T A QUESTION.” Yep Just go back to sleep children. Goodnight and goodbye. -Taylor Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Taylor's Stuffs